


Adding to Ones Collection

by Marshmellowtoast



Series: Hunter and The Dragon [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Hunter Gabriel Reyes, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Jesse works with Hanzo to add Gabriel to his collection.This is going to be non-con. It's in the tags, dont read if you don't like.





	Adding to Ones Collection

McCree can feel the cum leaking out of his hole from their last round, and is instantly thankful for the long coat that covers him. While it and his shirt had made it out intact, his pants were still split down the seem. Hanzo hardly bothered to have him dressed unless it was cold, and he found the slit more helpful than anything. Still, without the coat it would have made this gamble entirely more difficult. 

 

In his early ramblings to Hanzo he had confessed to having a safety system set up with another hunter, a partner that he regularly worked with, who would stay close by and wait for his return or news of his success. If he didn't report back within two weeks they would assume he needed help, and move in to check. It had saved both of them a handful of times throughout their travels, and gave a the boon when they wanted larger jobs. 

 

The trust necessary to keep a setup like that going was what they were relying on, as well as Jesse keeping himself under control. It was becoming more difficult as he waited, just a short way down the road from Hanzo's den. Being away was making him anxious, and if the plan went wrong Hanzo could get hurt. Reyes favoured a shoot first, ask questions later approach to their work, and while it was usefully before, it might lose him his present now. Hanzo had promised him a treat if they pulled off his plan, and he’d be damned if he was going to mess that up. He was getting worked up just thinking about it, trying to think back on some kind of hint as to what it could be. 

 

Jesse’s arousal was only kept in check as he watched the approaching figure, a slowly increasing sense of dread about the whole gambit ruining his high. Sending a letter explain that he decided to quit would have been easier than trying to trick his partner. Most hunters avoided him at every turn, too afraid that he would give into his non-human heritage and turn on them. Asking about it had nearly gotten him stabbed initially, but after a few drinks he admitted that his fetchling ancestry didn’t change him much, only letting him hide better in shadows. He knew that there was more too it than that, had seen it himself how he could step between shadows when push came to shove. 

 

A cave full of shadows, and plenty of nooks and corners to hide in gave him a terf advantage, even if it was Hanzo's home. Still Hanzo had pushed for the meeting, confident that it wouldn't be an issue. That left him where he was now, watching Reyes’ approaching figure, torn between what Hanzo wants and what he knows is right. Weighing Reyes’ skills against a dragon, deciding if the gamble was worth the risk or If he thought he could live without what he had now. If Reyes would be a good enough replacement for the thick shaft he was used to, hard knot keeping every drop of cum right where it belonged. 

 

Caught up in the idea of pushing him into the ditch and riding him until his legs were weak, he missed his initial greeting. Reyes was staring at him as if he had grown a second head, and he shook himself to clear his thoughts.

 

“Sorry partner, lost in thought there. Must be all this gloom putting me off my game. How you been?” 

 

“Fine. I’ll be even better when we final get out of this water logged hell.” He said looking towards the mouth of the cave. “Where the hell have you been anyway, asshole? A few days later and I would have come in ready to rescue your ass. Instead I get pulled out of bed by a crow tapping at my window none stop.”

 

“Ah ha, sorry again, first bird that I could get a hold of while I was recovering. Had a little run in with the dragon and I needed some time to recuperate.”

 

“Is it serious?” Reyes starts to look him over, looking for bandages and the like. “Judging by that cave this thing is huge, we aren't going to hunt if you stink like blood and are-”

 

Jesse stops him before he can start circling, sure that Hanzo's cum has started to leak out of his destroyed pants. 

 

“Nah, it wasn't the dragon that got me. I uh...took a spill down into one of the ravines, conked my noggin and twisted my ankle. “ Ha laughs. “I know it was a dumb mistake but it's probably what saved me from the dragon. Damn thing couldn't smell me proper while I was all covered in muck.”

 

“Dumb luck has saved your life more than I can count.” Reyes said, starting at a slow pace towards the cave. “How long do you think that's going to keep up?”

 

Jesse doesn't mention that it's already run out, in a sense. He's still lucky in the sense that Hanzo didn't eat or maul him, but Reyes probably wouldn't see becoming a dragon's fuck toy as lucky. More than likely he'd put a bullet through Jesse’s head before he could even full explain what happened. So he laughs, keeping pace with Reyes, and talking in hushed tones as they approach the cave and get to work. The plan they come up with is pretty similar to what he had tried in the first place, sneak in, assess the monster and kill it first try if they can, retreat to the village otherwise. It's a pretty standard fare for how they operate, but Reyes is clearly making the same assumption he did. That this is a misclassification, and the villagers are being bothered by a drake or a wyrm, not a full grown dragon that was more inclined to take you as a fuck toy then eat you. He can't really take the time to explain it either, all things considered, so he takes his place by Reyes’ side as they approach the cave.

 

Reyes stalks in first, better night vision and the ability to blend into the shadows make it easy for them to set up a surprise attack. It usually works pretty well, both of them stalking an area until they are in position before taking out the monster with a quick and clean kill. There is a voice at the back of his mind chattering as they move through the cave, whispering that now is his best time to try and make some effort to escape. It would be so simple to tell Gabe what was going on and run, have him take Hanzo's place until the mark could be removed and things could return to normal. The words are like a bubble in his throat, a physical force working it's way towards his mouth that is becoming difficult to hold back. They are at Hanzo's nest now, a space wide enough in the cave for him to curl up comfortably. Jesse’s bed is usually here too, it hurt that the pile of soft furs and his small collection of things had to be moved for their plan. Gabe was smart enough that leaving them out would have been suspicious and he would have noticed who the trinkets belonged to.Hanzo is nowhere in sight, and he waits until Gabe gives him the all clear to light up his lantern. 

 

“Think it may have cleared out? Even if i didn't get a shot at it, it may have figured to clear off before another predator came in to try.” He said, voice low, but steady. Even if they whispered Hanzo would still hear them, he would have been able to track their whole journey through the cave. 

 

“No, I don't think so, too territorial to just up and leave like this. Still...you sure this thing is even real? There's nothing like a hoard here or even refuse from it eating, most of these things are too dumb to not piss in the same stream they drink from.” 

 

Jesse felt a cold stab of anger at that, a cold sweat breaking out on his skin in response to Hanzo's furstration. He could feel the great dragon coiled above them om the ceiling as well as he could his boots on the ground. Under the burst of rage there was still the normal current of lust, and it licked at the back of his mild, reminding him of just how long it had been since they fucked. He ached to be full again, to help easy some of his owners frustration by giving him a willing hole to warm his length and pound into. 

 

“Ya think he might not be what those piss-ants in the village say he is?” The crackle of stone above their heads drew Reyes’ attention, and he let his gaze flick between it and Jesse. 

 

“He?”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably writing more, idk looking for feedback.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://marsh-mellow-toast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
